


Bâtir Une Relation

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating, F/M, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste (Well Somewhat), Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: Gabriel Agreste realizes he shouldn't have treated Adrien the way he did, and reflects on that. Maybe it's not to late to make a change?





	Bâtir Une Relation

It was fall; The leaving were yellow, orange, red, and brown, and falling to the ground one at a time, making way for the coming winter. It was their last autumn photoshoot, and Gabriel Agreste was going to the make the most of it, before the Fall Fashion Show. He made his way over to his son's cube. After his defeat as Hawkmoth, finding out his own son had been his arch enemy was rather shocking. And to top it off, his son's girlfriend, his own protégé, had been Ladybug. They'd been right there in front of him, and he hadn't even known it! They'd made a trade though: His miraculous, for this secret kept. He peeked in to find him dressed, Marinette doing his makeup. He was smiling up at her, like she was his whole world... How he'd look at Emilie, when she was still with them. Emilie would've loved her, he knew it. He decided to make his presence known.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat.

"Monsieur Agreste!"

Even with their history, Marinette had always treated him with kindness. From bringing pastries from her family's bakery during meetings, to helping him work on his relationship with Adrien. He really was glad his son had met this girl. 

"Ah, Marinette. Nice to see you." He nodded.

She smiled.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to my son for a moment."

"Oh, of course!"

She smiled at Adrien, before leaning in for a quick kiss. He decided it was common curtesy to turn around. After she walked away, with one last smile in his son's direction, he approached him.

"Father."

"Adrien... How's the photoshoot coming along?" 

"Its fine, Father."

"..."

"Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. I've been thinking about your graduation," Adrien's face fell at that, "and decided, I'm  _not_ sending you for that business degree. You can... Discuss this with Nathalie, or Marinette, as I don't think I'd be best suited for this conversation. But nonetheless, I believe I should be notified of your decision."

Adrien smiled, before getting up, and hugging his dad, mindful of the clothes, and his makeup.

"Thank you." He whispered, before running off, probably to tell Marinette the good news.

 

* * *

 

The photoshoot had gone perfectly, and throughout the later half of the photos he was looking through, he could see how much brighter Adrien's smile had gotten after their conversation. He could tell Marinette was happy for Adrien as well, and he prided himself knowing that he put that smile on his son's face, for a change. 

"Oh, Emilie, if only you could see what he's become. I'm sure he'd do you proud."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to read your reviews!! (:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://lovelyliliana101.tumblr.com).


End file.
